Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,680 describes flat weight plates for use on legs of tents to stabilize the tents. It is often necessary to use multiple weight plates on each leg when the tent is set up outdoors due to the wind, to assure that the tent does not blow over. In a preferred embodiment, each weight plate weighs approximately 32 pounds. Thus, a total weight for each tent or stand may range from a minimum of approximately 128 pounds with one plate per leg, to hundreds of pounds, when multiple plates are used on each leg. Often, the tent and the leg weight plates are manually carried from a transport vehicle to a distant set-up site, which may not be accessible by a vehicle. In such a situation, getting the weights to and from the set-up site becomes a laborious job.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an easier way to move the tent leg weights between the vehicle and the tent set-up site.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a specially designed cart to move stacks of tent leg weights quickly, easily, and safely from one location to another.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a guide bar or post to maintain stacked weight plates in alignment during use and transport.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a transport dolly for hauling a plurality of tent leg weight plates with little, if any, risk of the plates falling from the dolly during transport.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of tent leg weight plates which can be stacked with aligned openings to receive a bar to maintain alignment of the plates without shifting of the plates relative to one another.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a tent leg weight cart which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and which maintains the plates adjacent to one another when the cart is upright in a vertical orientation and laid down in a horizontal orientation.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.